Black-Eyed
by kuresoto
Summary: The last moments of Kylo Ren before the Walker in him surfaced. Zombie/Post-apocalyptic AU [Reylo]


This wasn't how he planned it. She wasn't meant to get attached to him and he wasn't meant to become intoxicated by her. Unable to let go. In the world they both lived in, it was unacceptable. Impossible. Difficult. To be part of the few remaining survivors in this post-apocalyptic world just guaranteed that it wouldn't end well.

Kylo Ren gazed into the crackling fire, trying not to let the cold affect him and shiver. He couldn't cause Rey to worry any more, he just couldn't. The situation wasn't ideal but he knew that nothing he said would convince her otherwise. The others, Poe and Finn, had begrudgingly agreed to leave them behind, making sure to leave their tracks and clues behind for them to catch up. No, for Rey to catch up.

He gripped the stump of his forearm at the numbing pain and closed his eyes. It had been so quick when it happened. They were cutting through a pack of Walkers, knowing there was no other way around it. They had smeared themselves in their blood but a sudden move made the Walkers become bloodthirsty. _Go, go! Run!_ Kylo closed his eyes at the memory. Poe and Finn were ahead of them, frantically cutting a path for himself and Rey when a Walker fell and took her down. Kylo had grabbed it by the scruff of its neck and pulled it off the girl. Unfortunately, he was careless. As he threw the Walker aside, another came up and took his flesh between its crooked teeth.

He had howled in pain after that. Rey jumped up and cut down the offending zombies with her sword, chastising him for being so stupid. They were able to just escape the pack but the damage was done. Once they had gotten to a clearing, a safe distance from the dead, Kylo pushed his sword into Rey's hands, his request dying on his lips. Rey shook and dropped the sword, unable to go with the plan.

Knowing it had to be done quickly, Finn took the sword while Poe took Rey away so she wouldn't have to see. It was fast; Kylo thanked Finn for that. Blood was ringing in his ears as he went into shock from the pain. Rey had cried out and started bandaging what was left of his arm. It was a good alternative to becoming a Walker. Losing his arm was a small price to pay to be able to stay with them longer. To stay with Rey longer.

Only, it wasn't enough.

Two days later, the stump of his arm was manifesting. Rey insisted it was just an infection but Kylo knew. He could feel it in him. Poe had estimated that he had five days max, before the urge would rise along with the Walker in him. The argument that ensued was a mess. Kylo just stared helplessly at his comrades fighting over what to do with him. He knew he should have just done it himself, saving them the hassle to do it for him. Save Rey the burden of it. Except, when his hand twitched towards his blade, he couldn't bring himself to do it. He had too many regrets in his life, so much sadness and pain. Rey was the only good thing to have happened to him and even then, he had only met her after the shitstorm of humanity ending.

So he dragged it along. He delayed his inevitable death to be able to see Rey smile again. To hear her laughter, see her eyes light up at the simplest of things that they had to be grateful for. Eventually, it was agreed that one would stay behind to end him at the moment of transformation. They wouldn't let any of them turn into one of _them._

Rey volunteered straight away, the determined look extinguishing any arguments that the others may have had. Finn was worried for Rey, knowing that she was unable to hack of his arm at the earlier circumstances. How could she end his life when it came down to it? There was no convincing her otherwise so they said their goodbyes and left.

It had been six days.

Kylo looked up to see Rey returning to their mini make-shift camp with an armful of branches. She added it to the fire in hopes it would warm them up a bit more. She sat down next to him and let her head rest of his shoulder.

"You should go without me, Rey."

"It's been six days. Maybe you were all wrong and it's a really bad infection. This was a mistake, we should have kept with the others and gotten medicine at the next town over."

"It's soon Rey. I feel it. My senses are becoming number, less sensitive to emotions. It's only a matter of time." Kylo brushed aside her hair that fell over her face, forcing her to look at him. "Thank you. For everything." He wiped the tears that rolled down her cheeks.

"You should be fighting for this more. You should be trying _harder_ instead of just…just… _giving up_!"

He sighed and cradled her head in his good arm. "We're all doomed anyways. We're just delaying the inevitable. I don't want to risk you or anyone else."

Silence stretched between them with the occasional sniffling sounds. "I wish I met you earlier. I wish I got to know you better. The real Kylo Ren." Rey stared into his eyes. "The real Ben Solo."

Kylo huffed at the mention of his old name before letting a smile creep on his face. "Well, Ben Solo went through a serious emo phase that lasted longer than it should have."

Rey laughed softly at the fact. This is what Kylo lived for, to hear her laughter during the last few moments of his life. "What do you mean _phase_? You're still dressing like it. When I first met you, you were terrifying! Tall and foreboding with that getup of yours."

"I was in dress rehearsals when the notice went out. I didn't have a chance to change before the first wave busted through my drama room." He looked over at his sword lying helplessly next to him. "I was lucky that we had a display prop that day."

"And with that sword, you saved me."

"It's what any passer-by should have done."

"But _you_ did."

Breathing in the scent of her hair, Kylo buried his face into her head. "If only we had more time." He pressed a kiss on her forehead. They stayed that way after that, both of them drifting into slumber before the fire.

In his dreams, the images started getting more vivid. He became more drawn to the dead bodies his subconscious would show him. Felt compelled to sniff them, to taste them. He was getting so _hungry_.

 _I need…to eat…_

He woke up with a start. Something was off. Rey was still asleep next to him so he breathed a sigh of relief. He was worried he had let himself slip into the darkness. It wasn't long now.

A low growl caught his attention.

He quickly shook Rey out of her slumber and grabbed his sword. Rey shook the sleep off and stood offensively at the group of five Walkers bearing down on them. She gripped the baseball bat and charged at them, ignoring Kylo's shout at her. They would be easy. She could take them down and they could snuggle together again. Like they had time and pretend that Kylo wasn't a ticking time bomb.

As Rey smashed the heads of the dead with a sickening squelch, Kylo faced one Walker. It looked back at him, seeming like it was unsure to attack. As if it smelt one of its own. Laced with fear, Kylo slashed the grotesque being down with a swift swing, catching a bird that got caught in the attack.

He watched the bird flap helplessly, trying to limp away. He vaguely heard Rey call out his name but he ignored it. The hunger growing inside him until it was too much to suppress.

Grabbing the animal by its neck, he plunged his teeth into the tiny creature, blood smearing his face as the thirst was temporarily abated. He slowly turned around and stared aimlessly at Rey, who looked on in horror. It was too late.

Kylo coughed on the flesh in his mouth and let the bird drop lifelessly from his hands. "It's too late, Rey." He felt his legs move lethargically towards her. "You have to do it now!" he growled out, words being mixed up with a moan and a gurgle.

Tears flowed freely down her face as she choked on a sob. "Ben," she wailed.

"Please…"

His vision was getting worse. _Must be the tainted blood taking over_ , he guessed. He knew that he was rapidly losing motor function and that he didn't have long. He looked at Rey pleadingly, eyes darting between her and his discarded sword.

With trembling hands, she knelt down and picked up the sword, the heavy blade shining tall and proud. At her hesitation, Kylo begged one last time. "Please…"

He always imagined that being stabbed would hurt more, but with the disease rapidly taking over him, he became immune to the pain. He felt his brain start to slow and become sluggish as he was faintly aware of the blade being thrusted into his chest. He cursed Rey. She was meant to aim for the head. End it once and for all.

A disgusting growl erupted from his chest, the hunger and thirst returning. She looked so good. So healthy. To tasty.

Rey saw the moment his eyes went dead. With all her might, she pulled the sword out and drove it into his head. With a sob, she let go of the sword and watched Kylo drop to the ground with a dull _thud._ She collapsed after that, tears streaming down her face and her body being wracked with sobs. She didn't know how long she was there, crying at the sight of the dead body.

Soon, the tears stopped falling and the sobs subsided. She stared blankly at the bloodied face of Kylo Ren…no, Ben Solo. She caressed his cheek, his face looking so peaceful. She crouched over the body and rested her head on his chest, letting her hair soak in the blood that he was bathed in. A few hours passed before she heard noises in the distance. Shouting, she guessed. Couldn't identify the voices, her mind too numb to register their identities. She felt her body being lifted up and forced to run.

The trees past her with a blur as her body carried her away from the scene but it was useless. Her soul died when the Walker arose from Kylo.


End file.
